


is this a lasting treasure (or just a moment's pleasure?)

by persephoneggsy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Victor Nikiforov, but not really, it's Yuuri's first Heat and Victor has to help him, it's set in like the 1800s but it doesn't really come up, so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: Victor, an Alpha lord in the Plisetsky Household, is called upon to assist Baron Nikolai’s newest guest – Prince Yuuri Katsuki of Hasetsu. Yuuri is an Omega, and unfortunately, his first Heat has hit during his visit. Victor has been asked to help the Prince through it. It doesn't really help that Victor is already halfway in love with Yuuri, although you think it would.Lord help him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [is this a lasting treasure (or just a moment's pleasure?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468586) by [TemptressDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptressDawn/pseuds/TemptressDawn)



> title is from Carole King's "Will You Love Me Tomorrow"
> 
> man this AU got away from me fast. I just wanted to write the sex so I skipped right to it lmao
> 
> my outline had a hell of a lot more set up and world building, but once I wrote the sex it didn't really make sense to me to double back and write all that, so... yeah. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ eyyyy
> 
> *also, in case it concerns anyone: Yuuri is supposed to be 18 in this fic, and Victor is 22.

* * *

 

It had been the dead of night when Victor was awoken by a frantic pounding at his door. Groggily, he’d thrown on his robe and went to answer it, only to find young Yuri Plisetsky on the other side. His cousin looked panicked, almost _frightened,_ and whatever annoyance Victor felt upon being awoken abruptly vanished, replaced with concern.

“Yurio?” he asked, brows furrowing. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s,” Yuri gulped nervously, his eyes darting around as if to look for eavesdroppers. When he found none, he turned his panicked gaze back on the older Alpha.

“It’s Katsuki,” he mumbled. Victor immediately straightened, his senses becoming more alert at the name. “I know it’s late, but I heard this commotion coming from his room, and he’s…”

“What?” Victor said gently, trying to calm Yuri down. “He’s what, Yurio?”

“He’s… He’s in _Heat.”_

Victor froze, his eyes going wide. Yuri shuffled anxiously before him, a pink tint flushing his cheeks. Before Victor could respond, the younger Alpha kept going, babbling almost incoherently.

“I-I walked by to see what was going on, and – and _god,_ Victor, the smell, it was…”

Immediately, Victor’s heart jumped and his gaze sharpened.

“Yurio,” he said sternly. “Did you -?”

“ _No!”_ Yuri shouted. “Fuck no, I just… I ran. To Grandfather, first. H-He told me to go and find you. He has Mila posted by Katsuki’s door. He says… He says you can help.”

Victor groaned, running a hand through his messy, bed-disturbed hair. His heart was thudding rapidly in his chest as he stared down his cousin. Part of him wanted to curse Baron Plisetsky, while the other half wanted to thank him profusely.

“Right,” he said. “I will go straight to him, then.”

A few moments later, Victor had shut the door to his room and began walking from there to where Katsuki’s room was located. Yuri trailed behind him, still looking nervous, but he was more calmed in the presence of an Alpha who knew – or at least appeared to know – how to handle the situation.

“I-Is he gonna be okay?” Yuri asked suddenly, halfway through the trip. When Victor tilted his head back to look at him curiously, the young Alpha averted his gaze. “He sounded like he was in pain…”

“He could be,” Victor answered. “Yuuri is young, is he not?”

He feigned ignorance, but truth be told, he knew exactly how young the visiting Prince from Hasetsu was. Victor had noticed him right from the beginning.

The young man who’d shown up to the manor by invitation of Baron Nikolai Plisetsky was beautiful, a vision in a snow-patterned kimono and eyes like syrupy caramel. He’d arrived to scope out potential mates, now that he was of marrying age, and Baron Plisetsky’s home was filled with potential suitors – including Victor.

“He’s eighteen,” mumbled Yuri, calling back Victor’s attention. “He told me he presented late, just a few months ago. Grandfather says this is likely his first Heat.”

Victor blinked. He hadn’t known _that._ Eighteen _was_ late for one to present their secondary gender, even if that sentiment was coming from Yuri, who had presented particularly early at just fourteen. Victor himself presented at sixteen, and his first Rut followed in short order. He’d heard that the later one presents, the more intense their first cycle, be it of Heats or Ruts, would be. He could scarcely imagine the Heat Yuuri was enduring at that very moment.

They grew closer to the room that housed their troubled guest, though Victor could tell that by the smell alone. The sweet scent of slick and pheromones and _need_ that only an Omega in Heat could produce wafted in the air. Victor was almost knocked back by its strength; even with a distance of a few several feet and a thick wall separating them, it was clear that Prince Yuuri Katsuki was _potent._ Victor’s cock was already throbbing in desire. He clenched his fist tightly and continued onward, Yuri at his heels.

As Yuri had said, Mila, a young Omega noblewoman and another of Yuri’s cousins, was standing protectively in front of the door. Three of the servants were crowded around her. Victor knew them to be Alphas, like him, and they were glaring at Mila like they were starved, and she was the only thing standing between them and a delicious meal. It made Victor narrow his eyes angrily, a possessive growl building in his throat.

Luckily, Mila noticed his and Yuri’s approach before the embarrassing sound could escape, and she smiled with relief.

“Victor! Thank God,” she sighed. The other Alphas looked up and paled at the sight of Victor, their senior, towering over them like a foreboding sign of death.

Victor glared harshly at them and they quickly scattered. He felt satisfied, though he knew they weren’t bad people by heart; nature could make animals of anyone. He turned to Mila next.

“How is he doing?” he asked quietly.

Mila pressed her lips together. “It doesn’t seem too good,” she replied. “He’s been sobbing on and off for almost ten minutes now. He really needs an Alpha.”

“Would that be allowed?” asked Yuri, glancing with uncertainty at Victor.

“Baron Plisetsky said it would be okay with his family,” answered Mila. “It’s his first Heat, it’s not likely he’ll get pregnant... In any case, he’ll hurt himself if he has to go through any more of this alone.”

Victor nodded sharply. “Right.” He turned to Yuri, who flinched at his stern expression. “Yurio. You need to go back to your chambers; do you understand me? It wouldn’t be good for someone as young as you to be exposed to Omega pheromones like this.”

Yuri opened his mouth like he wanted to protest, but then a loud sob tore through the air, coming from the door behind Mila. Victor winced, as did the female Omega, and Yuri stared at the door for a few seconds before sighing.

“… Yes, Victor,” he said, turning swiftly on his heel and marching away. Mila and Victor watched to make sure he rounded the corner before returning their attention back to each other.

“You’ll stay here?” asked Victor. “Until it’s over?”

The ‘to stand guard’ was left unsaid, an agreement silently formed between the two of them.

Mila nodded resolutely. “Of course. Just… promise me one thing, Victor?”

“Yes?”

“Be gentle with him. It’s his first time, don’t overwhelm him. He’s such a sweet Omega, he deserves a good first experience.”

Victor stared at her. Of course, he couldn’t disagree with that sentiment. Even if Prince Katsuki weren’t an unbelievably attractive Omega, it was possible that people would’ve fawned over him anyway, what with his perfect manners and soft, gentle demeanor that hid a surprisingly feisty personality. Mila in particular had grown protective of him. Even Yuri, who hated most people on sight, had grown inexplicably fond of the older man. And Victor… well, Victor’s feelings about Yuuri were a bit less complicated.

He very much wanted to marry him, that was all.

Realizing that Mila was awaiting an answer, Victor jerked his head down in an approximation of a nod. “Of course. You have my word, Mila.”

She smiled gratefully at him and finally stepped aside, allowing Victor access to the room. Just before he pulled open the door, Victor took a deep breath to steel himself. Then, without further delay, he yanked open the door and dashed inside, closing it just as quickly behind him.

Oh, _God,_ Victor thought. The smell was even stronger inside. He felt dizzy as Omega pheromones and the scent of sweet slick assaulted his nostrils. He steadied himself against the door, only to look up and see the most glorious sight his eyes had ever beheld.

The beautiful Prince was lying on his large, luxurious bed, completely bare of all clothing. His sleepwear was strewn haphazardly all over the place, as if he’d thrown them off in desperation. His pale skin, illuminated by dim candlelight, glistened with sweat, his chest and shoulders flushed red. Pink dusky nipples were pert on his chest, and one of Yuuri’s hands was playing with one of them, rolling it between his fingers. His other hand, however, was the one Victor found himself drawn to – his fingers were buried as far deep in his hole as he could get them, and they pumped in and out furiously, causing slick to gush forwards and wet the bed. His Omegan cocklet, naturally small, was at full attention, twitching with each press of his fingers, leaking precum down the shaft, and generally making Victor’s mouth water.

Victor finally risked looking at Yuuri’s face, only to find the Omega staring right back at him. His movements had ceased, and he stared at Victor with what could only be described as shock. His cheeks were still flushed, and his pupils were dilated so that his eyes were more black than caramel. His lips, pink and moist and so invitingly soft, parted in surprise as his gaze raked up and down Victor’s form.

They stared at each other for what felt like eons, until Yuuri shuddered and pulled his fingers out from within himself. To Victor’s astonishment, the Prince then lifted his legs and used both of his hands to pry his asscheeks apart, giving Victor an unobstructed view of his puffy, leaking hole, which almost seemed to wink at him.

Victor’s cock throbbed in the confines of his trousers, and he gulped nervously. How easy it would be to free his cock and charge at Yuuri like a wild beast, forcing his cock inside him and taking him until he was spent. But he promised Mila he’d be gentle.

Yuuri was making that difficult.

“ _Victor,”_ Yuuri moaned suddenly, making Victor jolt in surprise. He could just barely see the Omega’s face between his legs, and found that Yuuri was gazing imploringly at him. His hole winked again, another rush of slick trickling down the smooth curve of his ass as he spoke again, his normally soft voice husky with arousal. “Victor, please come and fuck me…”

Like a siren’s call, Victor found himself stumbling forwards, eyes transfixed on Yuuri’s beseeching expression. As he grew closer, Yuuri moaned again, spreading his cheeks even further apart, possibly excited by Victor’s own scent. Alphas were known to release their own special pheromones in the presence of an aroused Omega. And often, Heat pheromones could trigger an early Rut in an Alpha. Victor could easily tell that was the case here.

When Victor reached the bed, he found the spot beneath Yuuri’s hips to be thoroughly wet with slick. His hole must be positively _soaking,_ he thought to himself, biting his lips to hold in a groan. He quickly pulled off his robe and his sleep clothes, until he was just as bare as the object of his desire. His cock stood, fully erect and almost painfully so. To his pride, Yuuri’s eyes were drawn to it, and even more slick gushed out of him as he moaned loudly once more.

“Please Victor,” Yuuri begged. “Please, _please_ fuck me!”

Victor gripped his cock around the base and squeezed it tightly, but instead of rushing in and doing as Yuuri asked, he forced himself to drop to his knees just in front of the bed. Yuuri blinked in confusion, but Victor couldn’t see that. All he could see was a close-up view of Yuuri’s hole, pink and gleaming, like a rosebud covered with dew. Victor felt drool pool in his mouth, and gave in, leaning forward to swipe his tongue across the puckered ring.

Yuuri _howled_ at the feeling, instantly squirting slick onto Victor’s tongue and part of his face. That only spurred the Alpha on, however, as he closed his mouth around the hole and sucked, drinking in the slick with all the enthusiasm of a dehydrated man finally receiving water.

The taste was heavenly, and Victor’s mind boggled at how anyone could ever taste so delicious. It was sweet and rich and thick, not unlike the juice from a fruit, and he couldn’t get enough of it. He sucked at Yuuri’s hole, desperate to get as much of the taste as he could; in front of him, Yuuri squirmed and panted, his fingers digging into the meat of his ass as he kept himself spread for the Alpha.

Victor’s tongue prodded experimentally at the hole, the tip easily pressing past the ring and sinking into Yuuri’s slick heat. Victor’s cock twitched jealously and Yuuri himself was nearly crying.

He was already decently stretched, Victor thought dimly, but not stretched enough. Victor was bigger than most Alphas, he knew, and even in his haze of arousal and Alpha instincts, he also knew he did not want to hurt Yuuri. With that in mind, he pulled back his mouth and slipped two fingers into Yuuri’s entrance, sinking them inside with ease. He scissored his fingers around, quickly added a third and then a fourth, ensuring that Yuuri would be prepared enough to take him. The sounds of his fingers as he fucked Yuuri open were obscene, wet, sucking noises that would’ve brought a blush to anyone’s face.

“Oh, Victor, Victor, _please...!_ ” Yuuri begged sweetly, his thighs trembling as he kept his legs up.

Victor ran his tongue from Yuuri’s hole up to his balls, massaging the flesh gently for a moment before he tilted his head up and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cocklet, causing the Omega to whimper. Then he closed his mouth around the head and swallowed him down to the root with ease.

Yuuri arched off the bed, his mouth wide in a silent scream. More slick covered Victor’s hand but he continued, desperate to focus on his two current tasks. He sucked Yuuri’s cocklet harshly, tasting the salt of precum on his tongue, which was so very different from Yuuri’s sweet slick, but no less exciting. His fingers continued pumping in and out, the pads of them scraping against the warm walls of Yuuri’s insides, and eventually, he must have brushed against his prostate, for Yuuri sobbed, his entire body seizing up.

Before he knew it, Yuuri was coming, semen splashing into Victor’s mouth. The Alpha was so surprised, he swallowed on instinct, but he didn’t grimace at the taste. Instead, he removed his lips from Yuuri’s member, finding it still hard, and glanced at Yuuri’s face to see his expression.

The Omega looked blissful, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, his eyes rolled back nearly into his head. His chest was heaving as he fought to catch his breath, rivulets of sweat beading down his body.

“My God,” Victor spoke at last. His voice was strained, but no less reverent. “You’re beautiful, Yuuri.”

Yuuri keened softly, and Victor pulled out his fingers at last. He didn’t know if Yuuri was actually stretched enough to take him, but he couldn’t hold back any longer. He clambered onto the bed to hover over Yuuri’s body. The Omega met his stare with glassy eyes and a soft smile.

“Are you going to fuck me now, Victor?” he asked quietly. He legs wrapped around Victor’s waist as he spoke. “Please? I want your cock so badly…”

Victor bit his lip. “I-I know,” he managed. “I know, Yuuri. Yes, I’m going to fuck you…”

Yuuri beamed happily, and Victor’s heart swelled with fondness. The Omega glanced down, where Victor’s cock was heavy on his belly and leaking precum onto his skin. He licked his lips hungrily.

“I’ve never seen an Alpha’s cock before,” he confessed shyly. “Are they all that big?”

“I wouldn’t know,” said Victor vaguely, not wanting to talk about _other Alphas_ at the moment. He grabbed a hold of his cock and lined it up with Yuuri’s entrance, the head of it just barely pressing against the rim. Yuuri made a muffled noise and brought his hands up to Victor’s shoulders, grabbing them as if he were an anchor. Victor glanced at him again and couldn’t help himself – he kissed the Omega’s temple in a soothing gesture.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded quickly. “Yes, fuck, please… Need you, Victor, need you to fill me up and fuck me…”

Victor groaned and immediately began pushing in. His cockhead slipped easily past the rim, and the rest of his shaft followed. Yuuri’s hole devoured him inch by inch, greedily sucking him in, until he was so deep inside that his balls were pressed flush against Yuuri’s ass.

“O-Oh God,” Victor whispered. The heat was unbelievable. Yuuri was wet and soft and tight all around him, his insides squeezing at his cock like a velvet sheath. It took all Victor had not to come right there.

Yuuri, meanwhile, was utterly delighted. He’d tossed his head back and let loose another loud moan as Victor’s cock entered him, stretching his hole tight and going deeper than he’d ever felt before.

His fingernails bit into Victor’s skin, but the Alpha didn’t seem to mind. He merely began peppering kisses all over Yuuri’s face before he pulled his hips back just the slightest amount and then pushed back it. Yuuri gasped as he did it again, slowly building up a rhythm with which to fuck the Omega through his Heat.

“Ah, Victor,” he panted. “Victor, you’re so deep… Mmnn… You know this is my first time, don’t you?”

Victor’s hips stuttered just a bit, but Yuuri went on, speaking in a low, erotic whisper right by Victor’s ear.

“Do I feel good, Victor?” he asked breathily. “Does my virgin asshole feel good around your big, thick cock?”

Victor nearly sobbed. “Oh God, Yuuri…”

Just yesterday, he never would have imagined such filthy things coming from Yuuri’s mouth; the Omega was so polite and refined, it seemed impossible for him to speak in such a way. It must have been the Heat, Victor knew, but that didn’t stop his cock growing impossibly larger within Yuuri.

“Tell me,” Yuuri spoke again. “Tell me how I feel, Victor. I want to make you feel good…”

“You feel amazing, Yuuri,” Victor replied, thrusting his hips again, this time just a bit faster. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before… Your hole is so fucking _tight.”_

As if in response, Yuuri clenched down even more on Victor’s cock, causing the Alpha to swear more.

“You’re stretching me so much,” Yuuri sighed contentedly. His hips seemed to go of their own accord, grinding down and taking Victor without the Alpha having to move much.

Victor stared down in awe as Yuuri fucked himself on his dick, his eyes particularly drawn to the Omega’s face. He was almost a different person like this, wanton and, dare Victor say it, _slutty._ He was certainly a far cry from the refined young man Victor had met two weeks ago.

And yet, he was just as captivating.

A primal growl bubbled up and out of Victor’s throat, and before he could register what was going on, he grabbed Yuuri by the hips, lifted him slightly off the bed, and began fucking him in earnest. Yuuri let out a startled shout, which quickly dissolved into a broken gasp as Victor pulled out nearly all the way, only to slam back inside roughly.

“ _Yes,”_ shouted Yuuri, “God, yes, harder, _Victor…!”_

Victor didn’t need to be told twice. His Rut had fully taken over. He pounded into Yuuri as if his life depended on it, his hips snapping against Yuuri’s asscheeks every other second. His grip on Yuuri was bruising, but the Omega didn’t seem to mind; in fact, he appeared to love the rough treatment, as he wrapped his legs even tighter around Victor’s waist and moaned every time he pushed in.

The room, hot and heavy with the smell of their combined pheromones and sex, was filled with lewd noises as their coupling continued. The sound of flesh slapping flesh, wet squelches, Victor’s animalistic grunts, Yuuri’s shameless cries of pleasure.

So lost in his haze was Victor that he hardly noticed Yuuri coming a second time, the Omega’s semen splattering all over his own chest. Yet his little cocklet stayed up, not flagging in the slightest. Victor just continued, driving his cock into Yuuri’s tight, pliant body like it was the only thing he knew how to do.

Soon, though, he felt something in his gut tighten, an impending sign of his own orgasm. He squeezed Yuuri’s hips and somehow managed to find his voice.

“Yuuri,” he choked out. “Yuuri, I’m going to come…”

His admission caused Yuuri to mewl wildly. “Yes, God, come inside me Victor, please…”

It was as though the Omega had given himself over entirely to his Heat, and now he was merely a creature of pleasure, craving nothing more than Victor’s cock and his seed. And Victor was more than willing to give it to him. But first…

“Yuuri, I…” Victor licked his lips. “I want to kiss you… P-Please, can I…?”

Yuuri looked at him dazedly. His eyes were unfocused, his hair a tousled mess, and his cheeks a dark rosy color. He was beautiful, thought Victor.

Wordlessly, Yuuri pulled Victor down and brought their lips together in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Victor slowed his pace, grinding against Yuuri instead of thrusting in, letting himself get lost in the kiss. Yuuri’s lips were somehow even softer than the rest of him. They slotted against his own perfectly, and Victor couldn’t help but entertain the thought that maybe Yuuri’s lips were meant for him and him alone to kiss.

With his lips pressed to Yuuri’s, Victor came with a grunt, pushing himself as deep as he possibly could. Yuuri moaned against his mouth as he felt Victor’s hot come flooding into him, his hole quivering around Victor’s length. Victor felt something warm spurt against his abdomen, and he didn’t have to glance down to know that Yuuri had come a third time.

He felt the steady inflation of his knot follow shortly after his orgasm. Yuuri’s rim stretched even further around the swollen muscle, but not a drop of come was escaping, and that was what mattered. Briefly, Victor thought of Yuuri, round and plump with his children. Another hot spurt went into Yuuri, earning a soft keening noise, though Victor knew it wouldn’t happen; like Mila had said earlier, an Omega couldn’t get pregnant on their first Heat.

But still, it was an enticing image.

Victor breathed harshly through his nose, unwilling to part his lips from Yuuri’s. But alas, eventually, the Omega underneath him made another soft noise against him, and trembling hands gently pushed at his shoulders, so he pulled back, ignoring the aching protest of his limbs. He stared down at Yuuri, finding the Omega writhing in post-orgasm bliss.

Tears and drool were leaking out the corner of his eyes and mouth, his face so red it looked hot to the touch. Sweat dripped down his skin and his chest heaved madly as he fought for breath.

Once more, Victor was struck by how utterly beautiful he was.

“Vic… tor…” Yuuri panted, speaking as though it were a labor to even work his tongue. He tilted his head to get a better view of the Alpha, who remained towering over him in an inadvertent display of dominance. “Victor…”

“Yes, _zvezda moya,”_ murmured Victor as he brushed a sweat-slick piece of hair out of Yuuri’s face, “I’m here.”

Yuuri shuddered pleasantly at the touch. “Victor,” he sighed, nuzzling into Victor’s palm. Victor bit back a smile at the adorable gesture. “Please stay…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” promised Victor. And he meant it. He would stay for the entirety of his Heat – and since it was his first, it would only last a day or so before fading. Every Heat after that would be three to five days, depending on the Omega’s fertility. Though, according to Yuuri’s scent from earlier, Victor theorized his future Heats could last up to seven days.

The thought should have intimidated him, he knew, but… seven days of what they’d just done? It sounded like heaven to the Alpha.

Victor gently maneuvered them into a more comfortable position, with him lying with his back on the bed, Yuuri draped over him. It was difficult, considering Victor’s knot refused to budge even the slightest bit, but they managed, and so they lay quietly together for a while. Victor ran his hands soothingly up and down the Omega’s back, causing Yuuri to purr like a cat against Victor’s neck.

 _‘This,’_ thought Victor dozily, _‘this is where I’m meant to be.’_

 

* * *

 

The next twenty-two hours passed in a hazy blur for Victor. He and Yuuri cycled through at least eight more rounds of rigorous sex (as far as he recalled; he’d stopped counting), filling the room with their mingled scents and ruining the bedsheets beyond repair. Normally, Victor would’ve felt chastised, knowing that Baron Plisetsky would have to have new sheets brought in, and he would’ve felt sorry for the poor maid who had to clean the room eventually, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about anything besides Yuuri.

All that mattered was Yuuri. Getting Yuuri to come, coming inside Yuuri, _knotting_ him; everything else was secondary.

But then Yuuri’s Heat broke. By the time the dawn of the next day arose, clarity had returned to the young Prince’s eyes as he sat in Victor’s lap, the Alpha’s cock still buried inside him.

“V… Victor?” he asked, his voice now quivering.

Victor pulled back to see the look in the Omega’s eyes, and upon seeing the hesitation in them, he felt a stab at his heart. Yuuri looked mortified.

“Hello, Yuuri,” Victor said quietly. “How are you feeling?”

Yuuri glanced around the room, seeing nothing but soiled and rumpled sheets and wildly-strewn clothing. He looked back at Victor and took a shaky breath.

“Are you –? Did we –?” he tried, but the words wouldn’t come out. “Was I –?”

Victor closed his eyes and fought the surge of upset that was threatening to crash out of him.

“You had your first Heat,” he explained, his voice monotone. “You were in pain. Baron Plisetsky sent me to… help.”

Yuuri blinked incredulously. “You… helped? Me?”

Victor glanced down instead of answering, and Yuuri followed his gaze, only to realize what position they were still in. Victor was still inside Yuuri, though his last knot had deflated minutes ago, leaving only a softened member and an uncomfortable amount of come.

Yuuri squeaked. “Oh my God.”

Wincing, Victor moved to pull out of Yuuri, his heart heavy with rejection. But to his surprise, the Omega stopped him, placing his hands against his bare chest.

“W-Wait!” the Prince shouted.

Victor’s gaze snapped to him, surprised and confused. “Yuuri…?”

“I…” The Omega averted his eyes from Victor, choosing to stare instead at his shoulder. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I want you to stay inside…”

Victor froze. His mouth fell open. “Y-You… _what_?”

“S-Stay inside me,” Yuuri repeated, still not looking Victor in the eyes. “I want… to remember…”

Impossibly, Victor felt his cock twitch in interest. Yuuri felt it too, as he gasped, gaze finally returning to Victor’s face. Victor blushed with chagrin.

“I, uh… S-Sorry. I-I must not be over my Rut…”

Yuuri stared. “I-It’s alright…” He murmured, shifting his hips and causing Victor to gasp again. The Alpha’s cock was slowly hardening again, helped along by Yuuri’s ministrations.

Victor was utterly bewildered. “Y-Yuuri? W-What are you –?”

The Omega paused, licking his lips nervously as he looked down at Victor. He rested his hands on Victor’s broad shoulders.

“Is this okay?” he asked quietly. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I… N-No, but… What about you?” Victor’s fingers twitched against Yuuri’s skin. “Aren’t you sore?”

To his surprise, Yuuri shook his head. “Only a little… But I want to remember this… Having sex with you. What it feels like…” He rolled his hips again, and this time, Victor couldn’t hold back his groan.

“I-I don’t think I can knot you again,” he confessed.

“That’s fine. Just… f-fuck me, Victor…”

A shy expression was on the Omega’s face, completely at odds with the carnal beast Victor had grown accustomed to over the past several hours. He now more resembled the Yuuri he’d come to know during his first few days visiting the estate, demure and quiet, yet with a spark that drew Victor in like a moth to a flame.

Victor let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “ _Fuck_.”

He tightened his grip on Yuuri’s waist, and began slowly moving the Omega’s body, controlling the way he took his cock. Yuuri sighed in pleasure, letting Victor take the reins. Victor watched his face, mesmerized by the softness of his expression, the way his lips parted as he gasped and mewled. Then he looked down at his lap, where he could see his cock disappearing into Yuuri’s body, covered in slick and come. Yuuri’s own cock bounced with each motion, dripping once again.

He slammed Yuuri down particularly hard, earning a startled moan from the Omega. Though, as if sensing his cue, Yuuri began grinding his hips, feeling every twitch and throb of Victor’s cock inside him.

After only a few more minutes, Victor came with a strangled grunt – he wrapped his arms around Yuuri without realizing, and pulled the Omega in for a kiss. Yuuri went easily, his mouth as pliant as the rest of his body, and their lips continued to slide against each other as Yuuri came shortly after.

Silence dominated the room, even after they broke the kiss. Yuuri rested his forehead against Victor’s, his eyes searching Victor’s. Victor stared back, his mind racing.

“Victor…” Yuuri murmured.

“Yuuri… That was…”

He had to pause. What _was_ that? What were _they?_ They couldn’t very well go back to being mere acquaintances after that experience.

Yuuri, it seemed, already had an answer.

“Marry me…”

Victor startled. “What?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, as though he just realized what he said, and he lifts his head, staring down at Victor in alarm.

“I mean…! Oh God, I didn’t mean to ask you like that!”

“Y-You mean you…”

“I-I was going to ask you tonight – or, well, last night, I guess – but then my Heat happened and I didn’t think they’d call you to help me, and now you must think I’m only asking for propriety’s sake and I’m not! I-I really like you, Victor!”

“Yuuri!” Victor raised his voice to cut the rambling Omega off. Yuuri snapped his mouth shut with a whimper. Victor ran his hands soothingly up and down Yuuri’s back to show he wasn’t upset.

“You want to marry me?” he asked softly.

Yuuri bit his lips, nodding meekly.

“Yuuri… Of cou-!”

Suddenly, a series of sharp knocks echoed through the room, causing them both to jump. They looked towards the door just as a female voice – Mila’s – called out.

“Victor? Is everything okay? How’s Yuuri?”

Victor sighed. “We’re fine. His Heat passed, we’re okay.”

There was a slight delay before Mila spoke up again. “Yuuri? You there?”

“I-I’m here. I’m okay, Mila…”

“Oh, thank goodness…” They heard her sigh of relief. “Do you need anything?”

Victor thought for a moment. Then he opened his mouth and issued a few orders.

“Have the kitchens send up some food. And call someone to prepare a bath.” He looked at Yuuri for confirmation, and his heart felt light as the Omega nodded gratefully.

Mila responded right away. “I’m on it.”

Then there was silence, presumably because Mila had walked away to take care of Victor’s requests. After a while, Victor risked looking back to Yuuri. The Omega was staring back, looking adorably flustered. Then again, Victor supposed, his cock _was_ still inside him, though blessedly, he was no longer erect.

He steeled himself and spoke up again.

“You want to marry me, Yuuri?”

Yuuri looked away, mouth twisting. “If… If you don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Victor asked incredulously. “I’d love to be your husband, Yuuri! It’s all I could think about the past few days!”

Yuuri looked stunned. “W-What? Seriously?”

Victor pushed past the embarrassment of his sudden confession and kept going, determined to get it all out before Mila returned and the mood was possibly ruined forever.

“The first day you arrived, I thought you were the most beautiful person I’d ever laid eyes on… And then as I got to know you, I was more and more intrigued, and it wasn’t long before I realized I was absolutely smitten. So _yes,_ Yuuri, I want to marry you.”

“You’d have to leave home,” Yuuri pointed out, though his cheeks were rosy with delight at Victor’s words. “You’d have to live with me in Hasetsu, I’m the Prince…”

“I know. And I’m not saying it’ll be easy, because it probably won’t be, but I want to be with you. I want to be your husband, your mate… If that means me leaving home, I’ll do it in a heartbeat.”

“V-Victor…” Yuuri threw his arms around Victor’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss, which the Alpha gladly allowed, kissing back with fervor.

They didn’t notice the door open, but they _did_ hear the surprised shriek of Mila, and that’s when they broke apart, looking at her with wide eyes like startled animals. The noblewoman was holding a tray of food in her hands, which she thankfully hadn’t dropped in her shock.

“I thought you two were done!” she shouted, moving to retreat outside, but Yuuri held out a hand and flailed it desperately.

“W-We are! That was…! That wasn’t my Heat, Mila!”

“We were just kissing,” Victor supplied, though his mind was dazed.

“I could _see_ that,” huffed Mila, but she slowly inched back inside, once she detected no hint of Heat or Rut pheromones in the air. She laid the tray at the edge of Yuuri’s bed, and thankfully did not spare another glance at the obvious stains on the sheets. She only turned back to the couple and raised an eyebrow.

“We’re engaged now,” said Victor. “If that helps.”

Mila blinked in surprise, her gaze moving to Yuuri. The foreign Omega nodded, a soft smile on his face. That made Mila grin.

“Well, congratulations! I was wondering when Yuuri was going to ask. Didn’t think it would _now,_ of all times…”

“It slipped out…” pouted Yuuri.

“Well, either way, I’m happy for you two! Now, a maid is going to come in to draw you both a bath, I suggest you cover up before you give the poor girl a heart attack,” she winked, “and I will go and tell Uncle Nikolai the good news!”

They watched her flounce right back out of the room, leaving them alone with their food on the bed.

Yuuri gently eased himself off Victor, hissing in discomfort when his cock finally slipped out and a gush of come followed, landing on Victor’s thighs. Victor was too exhausted to blush at the sight, the strain of their activities finally catching up to him. He watched as Yuuri slowly crawled over to tug the tray of food further on the bed, admiring the curve of his body as he moved.

Yuuri took a bite of his food, glancing over at Victor. He smiled, and the Alpha smiled back.

“Come on,” Yuuri held out his hand to beckon Victor closer. He forced his body to move in reply, and though his muscles ached in protest, he pushed himself forwards to join Yuuri – his _fiancé –_ to eat.

He settled against Yuuri’s back and, before he could think better of it, pressed a kiss to the spot on his neck where his bonding mark would go – a promise of what was to come. Yuuri shivered pleasantly against him, tilting his head to brush his lips against Victor’s cheek.

 _‘Yes,’_ thought Victor contentedly, ‘ _this really is where I’m meant to be.’_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a sequel set in this AU, but it would be Plinami (cause my ass is always thirsty for some Plinami). 
> 
> Yurio has an unrequited crush on pretty Prince Yuuri, is jealous of Victor for marrying him, and against his will, goes to visit them in Hasetsu. That’s when he meets Yuuri’s adorable adopted brother, Kenjirou, who also happens to be an Omega… ;D
> 
> So that might come later. 
> 
> (i'm working on my other fics i swear ;v; )


End file.
